Entre Crines y Jazmines
by Rinoaebastel
Summary: Rumplestiltskin nunca había pensado en superar uno de sus miedos, pero ¿Algo tan sencillo como montar a caballo tendría el poder suficiente como para cambiar el rumbo de su historia?


**Título de la historia:** Entre Crines y Jazmines.

 **Autor:** Rinoaebastel.

 **Género de la historia** : Romance.

 **Sinopsis** : Rumplestiltskin nunca había pensado en superar uno de sus miedos, pero ¿Algo tan sencillo como montar a caballo tendría el poder suficiente como para cambiar el rumbo de su historia?

 **Personajes:** Bella, Rumplestiltskin.

 **Relato para el concurso de la StorytellingCon 21-23 Abril 2017.**

* * *

 **Entre Crines y Jazmines**

La bestia resopló con fuerza, dirigiendo la mirada al hombre que tenía delante. Si es que se le podía considerar hombre cuando su piel centelleaba con tonos dorados y verdosos, cuando sus uñas formaban garras negras que podrían despedazar a cualquiera si se lo propusiera, cuando todo su cuerpo destilaba un hedor a magia oscura y peligrosa.

Pero ahí estaban, bestia frente a bestia, tanteando la reacción del otro sin moverse.

El Ser Oscuro no dejaría que aquel animal le ganara. Y por encima de todo, no permitiría que lo dejara en ridículo.

Estaba seguro de que podría demostrar que él era el que tenía el control pero, el animal de cuatro patas parecía demasiado tranquilo con su presencia. Aunque de vez en cuando Rumplestiltskin podía ver un ligero temblor en los músculos de las patas.

Ese gesto le daba confianza.

Pero ¿En qué momento había sido esto una buena idea? ¿Por qué había accedido a esta petición sin replicar? Por todos los dioses. Era el Ser Oscuro y no necesitaba este tipo de transporte pero, aun así… Sabía la razón por la que había accedido pero no quería pensar en ello. O más bien, no quería admitirlo.

El animal resopló de nuevo por su nariz al ver como estiraba la mano. Pero solo dio un paso atrás cuando sus garras intentaron tomar las riendas de cuero negro.

El caballo relinchó. Rumplestiltskin sintió el cuero en su palma y sonrió.

Podía hacerlo. Podía montar al majestuoso animal que siempre había temido desde que había sido un sucio y cobarde campesino.

Rompió la mirada con el animal cuando escuchó el ruido del trote danzando a su alrededor. Sin mirar, ya podía descifrar que era elegante, seguro, suave y… experto. El animal que estaba a su lado, sacó la lengua y lamió las riendas, mostrando los nervios que él no podía.

Aun así, Rumplestiltskin alzó su mirada y la buscó. Fue una mala idea porque su respiración se cortó y la vergüenza afloró en su interior. Era absurdo.

—¿Rumple? —la escuchó preguntar mientras el otro animal pisoteaba el suelo impaciente cuando ella detuvo su trote. El caballo percherón de crin dorada, lo estudiaba con la misma mirada confusa que su dueña. Rumplestiltskin apretó sus dientes. —¿Va todo bien?

—Por supuesto, querida. —respondió de forma automática, estirando su cuerpo y elevando su mano hacia el cielo. El caballo negro que tenía al lado agitó su cabeza ante la teatralidad, pero logró sostenerlo con las riendas, provocando que Rumplestiltskin perdiera la concentración y el gesto.

—¿Seguro? Tu caballo parece un poco agitado. Philippe al principio también lo estaba pero con unos pequeños pasos ya está más tranquilo. —la escuchó explicar mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía como la princesa acariciaba el cuello del animal, recostando casi todo su torso sobre él.

Definitivamente sabía cómo domar a las bestias. Ninguna se libraba y él estaba incluido entre ellas.

Y todo esto era una terrible idea.

Porque ella era la hija de un monarca y él había sido todo lo contrario. Ella poseía la capacidad de montar con tal delicadeza que las nubes envidiarían su tacto. Él no sabía ni como poner su bota en el estribo.

Pero había accedido a dar un paseo con ella tras la insistencia de que su caballo necesitaba ejercicio. Y él, como un amable idiota, había aceptado. Ella tenía ese poder. El poder de sacar lo mejor de él porque quería hacerla… sonreír.

Sus ojos se centraron de nuevo en su caballo oscuro. Nunca antes lo había usado para esto. Sólo para tirar del carruaje que rara vez usaba pero era un frisón. Lo tenía en la sangre. Pero a pesar de ello… Dioses, el caballo estaba tan asustado como él.

Suspiró y acarició el cuello del caballo.

—Podemos hacerlo. —susurró para el animal y para sí mismo. El animal cabeceó. Al menos era valiente, mucho más que él porque soportaba a un mago oscuro como amo.

Un mago oscuro que no sabía montar frente a una princesa que era la elegancia pura en persona.

No quería hacer el ridículo pero ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo al no actuar. Al estar quieto como un animal paralizado por el miedo.

Deslizó la mano por la crin negra hasta llegar al lomo en donde reposaba la silla. Se aferró a ella y alzó un pie en dirección al estribo. El objeto danzaba alrededor de su bota como si intentara mofarse de él. Pero finalmente, logró poner el pie en el estribo. Inspiró hondo y observó al animal. Estaba tranquilo aunque su respiración era más fuerte de lo normal.

Apoyó su otra mano en la grupa y se propulsó hacia arriba con ambas manos. Pero el caballo se distanció de él, haciendo que su bota se deslizara del estribo y quedara al aire. Los músculos de sus brazos protestaban ante la fuerza extra que estaban ejerciendo. La falta de apoyo empezó a alarmarlo, ya que no podía cruzar la otra pierna sin precipitarse de bruces contra el suelo. Además de obsequiar a la princesa con una voltereta incluida sobre el caballo.

Decidió dejarse caer a la posición inicial, sin querer mirar atrás por pura vergüenza. Volvió a respirar hondo y la curiosidad pudo con él. Giró ligeramente su rostro y pudo divisar que tanto el caballo de crin dorada como Bella, tenían el rostro ladeado, mirándolo sin parpadear.

Sus mejillas empezaron a arder. Dioses. No debería haber mirado.

Volvió su atención al animal con un suspiro.

—¿Mantente quieto? —pidió al animal el cual volvió a cabecear con un pequeño sonido.

Esta vez dejó una de sus manos libres y se impulsó con el pie y la otra mano, girando su cuerpo hasta estar sentado en la silla. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue el cambio de altura, el brillante pelo del animal y sus orejas moviéndose agitadas. Ambos habían superado una prueba.

Se acomodó en el asiento y con cuidado tomó las riendas, sin sujetarlas con fuerza por no querer hacer daño al animal.

—¿Todo bien, Luna? —murmuró antes de que el caballo pateara la tierra con fuerza y volviera a hacer un sonido como respuesta.

El caballo masticó las riendas y Rumple probó a moverlas en dirección a su paciente huésped. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando sus ojos pudieron divisar a Bella. Esta vez, la joven le brindaba una sonrisa.

Y solo por eso su mente se relajó al igual que su vergüenza.

Bella esperó hasta que llegase a su lado para hacer girar a su caballo y empezar a caminar el uno junto al otro.

Tenía que confesar que la sensación de estar encima de un caballo era...extraña al igual que fascinante. Cada paso hacía que todo su cuerpo se meciera, a veces chocando su pierna con el de Bella de forma suave, y a veces, balanceándose de forma inestable por las rocas del camino.

Parecía como si flotara, como si su cerebro fuera incapaz de pensar, pero no estaba seguro de si era por la cercanía de la princesa, o por el estado de euforia de haber logrado montar a caballo.

Desde que ella había invadido su vida en el castillo, todo era diferente. Todo era más… luminoso, agradable y... sencillo. Se perdía en sus conversaciones, en su presencia y por supuesto, en el aroma relajante que ella traía. Jazmín y miel… Siempre había adorado esos olores por sus recuerdos. El Jazmín le traía paz y el sabor de la miel le recordaba a su hijo cuando lograba ganar lo suficiente para darle algo dulce, provocando risas y alegría con ello. Hasta que su hijo acabó siendo pasto de los ogros. A pesar de robar la daga y de convertirse en el Ser Oscuro, no llegó a tiempo.

Su mano se aferró a las riendas para evitar el temblor.

Algo tan simple… pero tan poderoso.

En tiempos remotos, podría haber comparado las cosas simples que traían emociones con la magia y quizás, habría una lucha por saber cuál saldría victoriosa. ¿La magia o los sentimientos?

Sus ojos se posaron en la princesa de forma disimulada y una media sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

No quería saber la respuesta.

No quería lidiar con ello. No podía. Había padecido suficientes tormentos en su vida. Pero, ¿sería un estúpido si lo hiciera? ¿Si volviera a confiar? ¿Si dejase su corazón en bandeja de nuevo?

Su respiración se cortó al ver a la princesa girarse para mirarlo. Sus ojos azules brillaban de tal forma que el cielo podría acabar envidiándolos.

—¿Una carrera? —su tono de voz divertida no lo dejó reaccionar a tiempo. Para cuando ya había abierto su boca, Bella y Philippe habían desaparecido de su lado y una humareda de polvo estaba en el lugar.

Los sonidos de los cascos galopando, le hicieron reaccionar al igual que la princesa alejándose.

—¡E-espera! —sus botas chocaron con la piel del caballo de forma instintiva, y este respondió en consecuencia, tomándolo por sorpresa cuando lo escuchó relinchar y acelerar el paso hasta límites insospechados.

Era un caballo mágico después de todo. Y Rumplestiltskin, por primera vez en su larga vida de Ser Oscuro, se arrepintió de ello.

Las riendas resbalaban por sus manos y los estribos comenzaban a salirse de sus botas mientras veía la figura de Bella acercarse. No sabía dónde sujetarse y el pálpito acelerado contra su pecho obstruía su capacidad de pensar con claridad.

No sabía cómo detener el vertiginoso movimiento del caballo y, tras adelantar a Bella, se estaban desviando del camino, galopando campo a través, con pedruscos, con ramas que golpeaban su cara y con su cuerpo botando contra el caballo. Sus manos se aferraron a la crin oscura cuando perdió las riendas de un latigazo.

Podía sentir el sabor mezclado de las hojas y de pelo de caballo en su boca.

Entonces, el caballo se inclinó, alzando sus patas delanteras y propulsándose con las traseras. Rumplestiltskin sintió sus manos resbalando junto con el resto de su cuerpo. Parecía estar suspendido en aire, flotando, con los ojos divisando las nubes y entonces, sintió su espalda crujir. El dolor cortó su respiración y el resto de sus sentidos.

Solo podía observar las nubes pasar de forma lenta, intentando relajarlo para conseguir recuperar el ritmo de sus pulmones.

—¡Rumple! —escuchó vagamente su nombre y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Cerró los ojos y suspiró ante la familiaridad de la voz.

A veces ser el Ser Oscuro tenía sus ventajas y un cráneo fracturado acabaría curado en segundos.

Sintió algo húmedo sobre su rostro y con un gruñido abrió los ojos. Alzó la mano e intentó apartar el hocico del animal lamiéndole la cara.

—Dioses, Luna...para…ya he sido humillado demasiado por hoy. —murmuró tratando no reírse ante el patético intento número uno ¿Cuánto se había mantenido sobre el caballo? ¿Diez minutos? ¿Uno?

—Rumple… ¿Estás bien? —el olor a jazmín llegó a su cerebro y el rostro del animal, fue sustituido por el de ella. La princesa preocupada sin razón alguna.

—Por supuesto… Sólo estoy admirando las nubes. —respondió restándole importancia con lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. Pero los ojos azules no se apartaron de él, fieros, seguros… afectivos.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su mejilla tan placentero que tuvo que volver a cerrar sus ojos y disfrutarlo. La sensación no terminó como había esperado y la sintió desplazándose hasta quedar en su pecho, dejando una calidez en su lugar.

Entonces, los jazmines tomaron su sentido del olfato, pero sin hacerle olvidar el tacto suave que ahora estaba concentrado en su cuello. Ella no…

Pero lo estaba. Podía sentirla recostada contra su cuerpo, respirando contra su piel y acariciando su pecho. Era una princesa demasiado valiente para ser real. Toda esta situación debía de ser un sueño surrealista… pero sabía que no podía serlo, porque el Ser Oscuro no dormía.

¿Cómo podía acercarse tanto? ¿Cómo podía ofrecerle tanto afecto? Alguien como él no se lo merecía.

Pero ahí estaba, por su propia voluntad acercándose a él. Asegurándose de que no estaba herido a pesar de que ella sabía que no era tan fácil matarlo.

Dioses ¿Por qué se escondía de esto?

—¿Es la primera vez que montas a caballo? —la escuchó susurrar contra su oído y él solo pudo gruñir de forma afirmativa. Estaba claro que no iba a poder ocultar esto después de su patética actuación. —Yo también me caí en el primer salto pero teníamos cojines para amortiguar el golpe.

Resopló con indignación fingida.

—Estaré bien. Soy inmortal, querida.

La mano de Bella se extendió sobre su pecho y se posó sobre la fuente de sus latidos desbocados.

—No todo puede curarse rápido, Rumple. —susurró ella y el apretó sus labios. —Pero estaré aquí por si quieres que te ayude. Por si quieres tenerme a tu lado.

¿Que significaban esas palabras? No podía ser lo que su mente se imaginaba sin descanso.

Parpadeó un par de veces y giró su rostro para observarla. Los ojos marrones chocaron con los azules. Estaba demasiado cerca.

Siempre lo estaba y era algo que deseaba.

—A veces eres demasiado temeraria, princesa. —intentó advertir pero sin fuerza en su voz. Y ella como respuesta, se incorporó ligeramente, mirándolo desde arriba con una sonrisa.

Por esa sonrisa...podría...

—Lo soy con los que quiero. Además, te aburrirías si no fuera así. —la escuchó responder con tal seguridad que no pudo contener un sonido exagerado de indignación.

—Descarada. —gruñó.

—Rumple...me salvaste de una escalera, déjame hacer lo mismo.

—¿El qué? ¿Salvarme de un caballo loco?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. —su voz se volvió un susurro aterciopelado que lo hizo temblar, negando la posibilidad de ignorar sus palabras.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse mientras los nervios apuñalaban cada uno de sus órganos. Parecía un dragón siendo conquistado.

Y no estaba lejos de la realidad.

Siempre que fuera ella. Siempre que fuera feliz con él…

Sus labios se entreabrieron, dejando a la vista su respiración agitada ¿Sería capaz de olvidar? ¿De darlo todo por ella? ¿De ser valiente y cerrar un capítulo de oscuridad en su vida?

Asintió.

Los ojos azules se enternecieron al instante. Casi podía vislumbrar todo lo que ella sentía con solo una mirada.

Ella se inclinó, cerró los ojos y sintió el cosquilleo cubrir cada rincón de sus labios.

No importaba nada más. Ni los caballos pastando con la crin al viento, ni la magia actuando entre ellos, mandando los blancos pétalos con olor a jazmín a revolotear hacia el cielo.

Solo importaban ellos.

 **Fin.**


End file.
